Goodbye Isabella
by zeldafics
Summary: They used to be best friends but the years have separated them. But can they find their way back into each others arms again? B/E no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…all goes to the great Stephanie Meyers.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter One: My poor Love

I was about two years old when I meet my best friend named Isabella Swan, who was a year younger than me. I immediately fell into a big brother mode, since she was an only child it worked. Everywhere I went I had my little Bella following me, it was the happiest time of my life.

Now here we were fifteen years later me being seventeen and her sixteen, still best friends forever…Or so I thought. Our sophomore year was the worst experience of my life, me and Bella spilt. I hung out with a very different crowd then her, she was into more of a preppy life then me, I was left to hang with people who do drugs. I had my friends and she hers. We tried to make it work but the demands of our other friends lead us to hardly talk to each other. But now not even a hello in the hall ways were going on. It was hell.

" Dude, did you hear about the fight yesterday ?" asked Dakota

" No what happened ?" I replied

I had to look down to meet his hazed over eyes, he was a good two feet shorter than I and he was a lot more chubbier. I on the other hand was at least 6'3 in my height and I worked out to win the fights I got into. I had short bronzed hair and emerald eyes, that unlike most people's I knew weren't hazed over.

" Two preppy girls jumped our Erica yesterday. "

Erica was one of the most slutest girls I had ever meet, she even slept with me and Dakota. It was about time she got her ass kicked.

" Preps…since when did they fight ?"

" Don't know and don't care. I do know that Jessica and Lauren were the ones who did it. "

" So who's kicking their asses ?"

Most of the time when our kind got jumped, we jumped the ones who did. Jessica and Lauren were very brave to take on Erica.

" I think Sarah and….Tia. "

" Your girl Tia ?"

Tia Murphy was his one and only girlfriend, she cheated on him last year with me. I didn't feel bad cause we really weren't friends, just drug partners.

" Yeah, but I don't think she's going to. "

He shook his head and started to walk away fro my locker, then he stopped.

" Dude are you going to smoke some tonight ?"

I thought about it for a moment, but decided not to.

" No. "

He nodded and began to walk once more. I on the other hand wasn't going to class, I hated math. So like always I made my way into sixth period lunch. This was Bella's lunch.

" Edward…you skipping again ?" asked Carrie

Carrie was once a girlfriend of mine, but things didn't work out. I gave her a small smile and sat down with her and my other friends Reggie, Serra, and Derek.

" Ed you do know Mrs. Carks has lunch duty now…right ?" asked Derek

Shit. Mrs. Carks has never liked me…mostly cause I took her only daughters virginity and said she was a slut. But anyways if I'm caught skipping again I get suspension, I've skipped at least sixty times this semester.

" Shit Edward she's coming over here !" exclaimed Serra

I looked over and saw a huge giant of a woman coming straight for my table. If I didn't go now I'm going to die.

" Shit…bye guys !"

I ran over to the other side of the cafeteria and of course there's no where to hide. Carks was at my table and her face looked furious and then she started to look around. I realized I was by Bella's table. I did the only thing I could think of…I dove under her table.

" Edward !" screamed Bella

As I was crawling underneath I noticed Bella's legs right away, so of course I crawled by them. The other peps of course didn't like it, but they kept quiet no one wanted to be known as a teacher's pet.

" Edward can you please get out from under our table…now !" she whispered

" Hold on Bells, just wait till Carks passes. "

It took a minute but Bella finally taped my head for me to come up. I came up to five angry faces staring back at my own. Damn why these people. It was Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Jacob. Peps who needed them.

" Edward we need to talk outside. " said Bella

Outside

It was a nice day outside but Bella's face wasn't so…nice. Her eyes looked like they were going to skin me alive. We stood by the freshmen parking lot.

" You could have gone to another table Eddie !" screamed Bella

Eddie…she hasn't called me that name since we spilt sophomore year. As if knowing her mistake her face became embarrassed and a light blush coated her cheeks.

" You haven't called me Eddie in a while ?" I whispered

" Yeah…"

We stood there for another ten minutes. We didn't talk either.

" I have to go inside…Jacob and the others are waiting. "

" Jacob…are you two dating ?"

Jacob has always been a sore subject for me, he was the one I blamed for mine and Bells problems. Since we were kids I've always had a kindergarten crush on her and when Jacob did that my love grew. Just to bad neither of us could show it.

" No. You know I don't like him like that. "

" Good. "

She turned to walk inside and the last thing I saw was her dark brown hair swaying behind her. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her. My poor Bells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Never

Dear Diary,

Today at lunch was the most embarrassing moment of my high school life. After not talking to Edward since sophomore year and that's over a year ago. He was running from Carks and accidentally jumped under my lunch table. I could feel his hot breath on my legs.

The others however especially Jacob was giving me the evil glare. I had never felt this way. I took him outside and we talked. I said some really mean things and so I ran back inside. But tomorrow at school I'm going to apologize to him. Maybe we can be friends again.

Love always,

Bella Swan

I closed my diary and placed it in my secret compartment behind my bookshelf. It was just a small hole though. Writing has always been my escape from the world and Edward.

" Edward. "

It's been awhile since I said his name out loud. But today changed all that, when I felt his breath on me, my heart went on a meltdown. I have never felt that way even when we were friends. But now I sit here on my bed which was very uncomfortable….I was waiting for something.

" I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it !" sang my cell phone

I lay there for a moment just listening to my favorite song by Sara Bareilles. I never knew this song described me so much.

" Hello ?" I answered

" Hey Bells…what you up to ?" said Jacob

" Hey Jacob. Nothing much just sitting here bored. "

" Cool then do ya mind going down to the movies with me ?"

" Sure. When ?"

" Tonight at seven. "

" Ok I'll see you in a while then. By Jacob !"

" Bye Bells. "

Jacob has always had a crush on me, even when I was Edward's best friend. But I knew I can never return his feelings. Never.

It was about two hours before I was going to meet Jacob, so I decided to take a nap. I was pretty tired anyways. I laid my head down and everything turned black.

' Edward '


End file.
